


無名詩130520（猿美） // 一千零一夜

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	無名詩130520（猿美） // 一千零一夜

所以你只要——留在這裡就行了。

 

就讓我做你忠誠的小馬駒。不管有多少啰嗦的臣子、殷勤的侍從、多嘴的女僕來喊門，我都不會讓你的腳跟沾到地面的。

 

“是……是這樣做？”

 

由對方扶著手臂、猶疑地張開腿慢慢坐下的八田，感受到了異樣的灼熱侵入。他有些驚懼地喘息起來。

 

“沒錯，”伏見於是滿足地躺下，把每根手指按序放進對方各個指縫之間，形成一個緊緊契合、牢不可破的模樣：“就是這樣……舒服嗎？美咲。”

 

情人旅館貼心地在四周甚至天花板上都裝飾著巨大的鏡子。連櫃員都沒有的隱晦場所，房間裡頭的燈光卻明亮到讓人想無視自己的癡狂都不行。還有屏幕上沒完沒了地播映著的、那些粗製濫造的色情影片。當伏見故意用那種虔敬又甜膩、柔情裡摻著誘騙的語調在八田耳邊低聲呢喃著，感覺到對方的身體因為簡單而別有意蘊的言語所產生的變化，下身腫脹挺立的部份被更加深入地含入和絞緊，好像真的在吞噬著他一般；於是他心甘情願地低聲歎息，一邊扶著那細韌的腰肢孜孜不倦地挺起和落下，向騎跨在自己身上的小國王賣力地奉獻著。

 

沒錯。沒錯。我來給你講個故事。你的床褥上就再也不需要別的伴侶。你不需要新娘、不需要將軍、不需要巫婆也不需要占星師、甚至連荊棘寶座都不需要，你需要的就只有我。我才不管金色窗棱外面是不是戰火連天，夜空色的窗幔邊上鑲著的金色鈴鐺隨著情慾的舞步叮噹作響，一伸手把裝著忘憂油的神燈打落到地上，現在就擦亮它、然後、實現我的願望吧——就用你純潔的烈焰，盡情地佔據我，剝削我、然後、把我的一切都奪走吧。

 

彼此交合的地方像是被雷電點燃的森林那樣熾熱。他低頭看到隨著八田身體的起伏而不斷地互相撞擊著的、給他們帶來甜美歡愉的部份，黏稠的、淫靡的幻想如同熟透的果實衝破表皮崩裂而出的汁水那樣流滿了他的心。他低聲輕笑起來，不時因為對方狹窄的身體把他咬得太緊而發出一兩句戲謔的討饒聲。

 

“哈……可別把我弄死了，寶貝。”

 

因為羞恥，因為歡愉，因為難以抵抗的濃烈愛慾，他意亂情迷的小主人憤恨地、無措地、顫抖著呼喚他的名字、一邊無可自抑地抽泣起來。

 

 

吶、現在就繳械還太早了哦，我的陛下。

 

眼前可還有1001個叫人面紅的故事那麼長的夜晚呢。

 

 

 

//.END.


End file.
